Brin d'olivier
by Realgya
Summary: Les X-laws d'un côté, Hao de l'autre, et elle, toute petite souris perdue au milieu qui voudrait appeler au secours mais qui reste sans voix.


**Brin d'olivier**

* * *

**Avertissement : **Shaman King est la propriété de Takei-sama.

**Note : **Devait avoir une suite... vide et sans sens, donc n'en aura pas car très bien comme ça =)

* * *

- Yoh.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers sa fiancée, occultant momentanément de son esprit les insanités que Radim débitait dans son micro en attendant les deux équipes devant s'affronter dans l'arène.

- Ca va faire un moment, déclara-t-elle.

- Le match est censé commencer dans 5 minutes, les participants ont encore le temps d'arriver, répondit-il. En plus il me semble que l'une des équipes est sous les ordres d'Hao.

- Je ne parlais pas du match, coupa-t-elle froidement.

Elle prit un air renfrogné pour montrer son agacement mais Yoh comprit que quelque chose clochait.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ?

- Tamao n'est toujours pas revenue.

Yoh jeta un coup d'œil à Ponchi et Conchi qui s'excitaient sur leurs sièges, impatients que le combat commence. Leur insouciance vis-à-vis de Tamao énerva Anna et ses shikigamis piétinèrent les esprits sans qu'ils ne comprennent pourquoi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait de mal cette fois ? réclama Ponchi en pleurant à moitié de douleur. - Tamao, rétorqua vivement Anna.

- Elle nous interdit de la suivre aux toilettes, se défendit le fantôme gardien.

Anna et Yoh échangèrent un bref regard.

- Je vais la chercher, décida Yoh.

Anna approuva d'un hochement de tête.

- Reste, il n'en a pas pour longtemps, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Manta quand elle l'aperçut se lever.

Amidamaru se matérialisa aux côtés de Yoh et tous deux filèrent.

…

Tamao resserra sa tablette contre elle et se maudit intérieurement. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de temps à trouver des sanitaires mais de rares étiquettes déchirées lui fléchaient alors la direction à suivre. Désormais pour retrouver Yoh et les autres au milieu de ce labyrinthe qu'étaient les dessous des gradins, la tâche allait être rude.

Elle se faufila dans un long et étroit passage, cherchant des yeux un signe sur les murs qui pourrait lui indiquer sa position sans en trouver. Elle était totalement perdue. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'elle essaie de se diriger vers la sortie et de re-rentrer du bon côté ?

Fatiguée, elle posa sa main un instant sur le mur pour se reposer et sursauta quand deux silhouettes apparurent brusquement devant elle. A leurs uniformes elle les reconnut immédiatement comme étant les X-laws et le match sanglant où les Nails avaient trouvé la mort lui revint en mémoire. La peur la fit trembler des pieds à la tête et elle recula d'au moins trois pas.

- Que fais-tu là ? lui demanda le leader des X-laws d'une voix dure en réajustant ses lunettes. Tu ne devrais pas rester ici, dépêche-toi de t'en aller.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts à côté de lui s'écarta pour la laisser passer mais Tamao n'osait pas les approcher.

- On pourrait te retourner la question Marco ? lança une voix moqueuse dans le dos de Tamao.

La jeune fille resta paralysée sur place, incapable de bouger. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit les X-laws sortirent leurs holsters et les pointer dans sa direction.

- Hao ! cracha le grand homme blond.

Le shaman millénaire rit. Tamao évalua qu'il devait être à peine trois mètres derrière elle, pas plus. Pour ne plus être entre les adversaires, elle se colla au mur, osant à peine jeter un coup d'œil du côté d'Hao.

La température s'éleva tout d'un coup de plusieurs degrés et il ne faisait nul doute que cela était dû au shaman de feu. La jeune fille essaya de se faire toute petite, prise entre deux feux par des forces bien trop grandes pour elle. Elle glissa lentement jusqu'au sol alors que les X-laws chargeaient leurs armes et que de petites flammes apparaissaient autour des mains d'Hao. Elle voulait s'en aller.

…

Yoh tiqua en reconnaissant les cheveux d'Hao dans un couloir adjacent à celui qu'il parcourait. En regardant attentivement, il reconnut Lyserg en face de son frère, ainsi que Marco. Il serra des dents. Il ne voulait pas les laisser se battre mais il ne savait pas trop quelle attitude adopter. Soudain il aperçut une tâche rose au milieu d'eux et il songea directement à Tamao. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit elle mais il ne passerait pas son chemin sans avoir vérifié.

- Toi, claqua soudain la voix de Marco, colérique.

Yoh ignora le regard meurtrier que lui lança le X-law, de même que celui curieux que lui adressa Hao. Il s'avança et repéra Tamao, recroquevillée contre le mur, totalement dépassée par les évènements.

- Plus un geste.

Yoh se retourna brusquement pour découvrir quatre autres X-laws dans son dos.

- C'est une embuscade ? se moqua ouvertement Hao.

Marco grinça des dents.

- Je savais que tu finirais par te ranger de son côté, Asakura, déclara-t-il avec froideur. Tu subiras la même peine que lui.

- Je ne suis pas du côté d'Hao, rétorqua Yoh. Ni du vôtre. Je ne suis du côté de personne.

- Dans ce cas recule et ne te mêle pas de cette affaire, lui répondit l'homme au masque derrière lui.

- Je vais d'abord récupérer Tamao, ensuite je m'en irai, déclara Yoh d'une voix qui n'admettait aucune contestation.

Le visage fermé, il traversa le couloir et défia Hao du regard. Ce dernier ne se départit pas de son sourire et lui laissa la place de passer quand il arriva à sa hauteur.

L'ignorant aussitôt, Yoh se pencha vers Tamao et lui tendit la main. La jeune fille leva une main tremblante vers lui, les yeux écarquillés, et il l'aida à se remettre debout. Ils passèrent ensuite entre Marco et Lyserg, crispés. Lyserg fuit son regard.

Tamao se serra contre Yoh dès qu'ils furent sortis du passage.

- Ca va, c'est fini, lui chuchota le jeune homme d'une voix douce.

Il essaya de lui relever la tête pour croiser son regard quand elle s'effondra dans ses bras, évanouie.

…

- Elle est vraiment trop fragile, décréta Ren au sujet de Tamao quand Yoh lui eut relaté les évènements.

Yoh haussa les épaules et s'approcha d'Anna qui positionnait correctement les couvertures de l'endormie.

- N'empêche que je n'aurai vraiment pas aimé être à sa place, fit remarquer Manta en frissonnant. Etre coincé au milieu d'une embuscade tendue par les X-laws, pas terrible.

- Je me demande encore ce qu'ils espéraient, marmonna Horohoro. A quoi ça a servi leur numéro dans les couloirs ? Finalement c'est sur le ring que ça s'est fini.

Sa voix mourut sur la fin de sa phrase et personne n'eut besoin de rappeler le carnage qui avait résulté du match entre les X-II et l'équipe Hoshigumi. Yoh n'y avait pas assisté, ramenant aussitôt Tamao à l'auberge et chargeant Amidamaru d'en informer Anna, mais Manta lui avait résumé les faits en moins d'une dizaine de mots.

- Elle a de la fièvre, ce n'est pas bon signe, lança Anna à voix haute, rompant le silence.

Yoh fronça les sourcils.

- C'est normal ces marques violettes sur ses mains ? releva Conchi.

Anna découvrit les bras de Tamao et tous purent constater avec frayeur que les mains et avant-bras de la jeune fille avaient totalement bleuis.

- Ca s'étend, comprit Anna.

Ryu bondit sur ses pieds.

- Qui lui a fait ça ? ragea-t-il.

- Je pense qu'une visite aux X-laws s'impose, conclut Anna.

Yoh attrapa l'Epée de Lumière et sortit de la pièce, Ryu, Manta, Tokagerô, Amidamaru, Ponchi et Conchi sur ses talons.

- Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas l'autre qui a fait ça ? questionna Ren.

- Peut-être, concéda la jeune fille, mais il y a plus de chances que ce soit les X-laws. Il devait bien y avoir une raison à leur embuscade non ?

Horohoro grimaça.

- Tu veux dire qu'ils avaient tendus un piège à Hao et que c'est Tamao qui est tombée dedans ? aboutit-il avec horreur.

- J'espère me tromper, lâcha Anna en se levant pour aller chercher des compresses.

…

Dix minutes à peine s'étaient écoulées quand Anna, inquiète de voir la peau de son amie virer de plus en plus au violet, fit sortir les garçons. Avec l'aide de Pirika elles ôtèrent son haut à Tamao et mirent à jour de grandes plaques bleues étalées dans son dos.

Tamao reprit brusquement connaissance et se dressa sur son séant, les lèvres bleues et tremblantes, le front couvert de sueur, les yeux exorbités. Elle marmonna une suite de paroles inaudibles, tenta de boire l'eau fraîche que ses amies lui tendaient. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes avant de retomber évanouie, le visage blanc comme un linge.

- J'espère que les garçons ne vont plus tarder, murmura Anna en regardant Pirika éponger le front de Tamao avec un linge humide.

- Anna, appela Pirika, la voix vacillante. Son pouls se fait de plus en plus faible.

Alarmée, la jeune femme s'approcha pour constater la chose par elle-même. Ses poings se crispèrent violemment. Elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

…

Il fallut patienter encore une demi-heure avant que Yoh ne rentre en courant dans l'auberge. Il brandissait dans sa main un grand pot de crème qu'il fallait, d'après Jeanne, étaler sur les marques. Pirika lui arracha presque le produit des mains et courut au chevet de son amie pour la soigner.

- Alors ? s'enquit froidement Anna.

Ryu laissa éclater sa colère en donnant un immense coup de poing dans un mur mais Yoh garda un visage impassible.

- Les murs étaient enduits d'un poison censé tuer en moins d'une journée. Inodore, incolore, transmissible au toucher. Tamao s'est collée contre les murs et même si ses vêtements l'ont un peu protégé le poison était prévu pour passer au travers du tissu. Leur plan qui était d'infecter Hao a toutefois échoué, il n'a montré aucun signe d'empoisonnement et c'est pourquoi Jeanne a déclaré qu'ils pouvaient nous donner le remède sans que cela ne compromette le plan. C'est une crème à base d'oliviers qu'on ne trouve qu'en France. Ils en avaient gardé au cas où l'un d'eux serait infecté accidentellement lors de la pose du poison.

Anna écouta Yoh jusqu'au bout sans réagir, la mine grave.

- Ils ont failli la tuer, déclara-t-elle avec colère quand il eut fini de parler.

- Je sais, répondit-il, les dents serrées.

- Mais elle va s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Manta.

- Allons voir Pirika, déclara Anna sans répondre.

…

Le remède eut des effets miracles et les tâches bleues sur le corps de Tamao disparurent aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues. La fièvre tomba et la jeune fille rouvrit les yeux alors que le soir tombait, déboussolée mais saine et sauve.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Pirika lui expliqua patiemment ce qu'elle avait manqué puis la poussa à se rendormir pour se reposer. Tamao ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et obtempéra.

…

Une journée entière de repos fit un bien fou à Tamao. Dès l'aurore elle avait voulu se lever et continuer sa vie normalement mais Anna avait exigé qu'elle reste couchée et on ne contrariait pas Anna. De toute manière le ring était en réparation depuis le match d'Hao la veille, il ne se passerait rien de particulier ce jour-là.

Tamao eut cependant le droit de sortir prendre l'air alors que le soir tombait et elle en profita pour se rendre en forêt. Ponchi et Conchi la suivirent comme son ombre, décidés à ne plus laisser leur petite maîtresse seule depuis l'incident. Ils avaient insisté pour qu'elle garde le pot de crème avec elle, juste au cas où les vilaines marques réapparaîtraient.

- Jeanne a dit qu'il fallait en appliquer régulièrement pendant trois jours, fit savoir Ponchi.

Se sentant en forme, Tamao se contenta de soupirer mais accepta de garder la crème avec elle pour rassurer ses fantômes.

- N'approchez pas, les interpela soudain une petite voix fluette.

Tamao s'arrêta et découvrit avec surprise le petit garçon aux cheveux frisés qui suivait Hao partout. Il était planté au milieu de la forêt, l'air décidé à leur barrer la route. La jeune fille sentit que ses esprits avaient une folle envie de se moquer de lui mais ils se retenaient. Opacho n'était jamais loin d'Hao et même eux, grossiers et impolis, savaient qu'il y avait des personnes qu'il ne fallait pas provoquer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda doucement Tamao.

- Le Seigneur Hao se repose, je dois empêcher quiconque de passer, déclara Opacho avec un ton très important de celui à qui on a confié une grande mission.

- D'accord, nous allons rebrousser chemin, le rassura la jeune fille.

Elle hésita soudain et se mordit les lèvres. Anna lui avait dit que le poison se transmettait par contact et qu'il avait été enduit sur toutes les parois du mur. Or elle était persuadée d'avoir vu Hao toucher ce dernier, quand il avait dû laisser de la place à Yoh pour passer. Est-ce que par hasard…

- Est-ce que… osa-t-elle demandé d'une petite voix. Est-ce que le Seigneur Hao a des marques bleues sur les mains ? s'enquit-elle prudemment pour ne pas contrarier l'enfant.

- Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Tamao ! s'exclama aussitôt Ponchi.

Opacho acquiesça.

Tamao sortit son pot de crème, en préleva un petit peu dont elle enduit précautionneusement ses propres mains, puis referma le pot et le tendit à Opacho.

- Tiens, c'est pour lui. Tu pourras le lui donner s'il te plaît ?

- D'accord, accepta l'enfant.

Il attrapa le pot et disparut aussitôt entre les arbres, oubliant qu'il était censé garder le passage maintenant qu'il avait une nouvelle mission.

- Tu es totalement folle ! s'écria Ponchi quand Opacho eut disparu.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ? renchérit Conchi.

Tamao garda le silence, les yeux dans le vague.

- Quand j'étais...

Les fantômes se turent pour tendre l'oreille.

- Quand j'étais sous l'emprise du poison, souffla-t-elle. C'était horrible. Je ne souhaite ça à personne.

Elle attrapa ses épaules et secoua un peu la tête sur le côté, comme pour rejeter loin d'elle les mauvais souvenirs qu'elle avait gardé de cet épisode.

- Rentrons, décida-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Je suis fatiguée.

…

Tamao se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit, le cœur battant. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la chambre et le noir était complet. Elle n'osa pas bouger, même pour tendre le bras et allumer la lumière. Ses yeux papillonnèrent plusieurs fois alors qu'elle cherchait en pensée la cause de son éveil. Un courant d'air froid sur sa joue lui glaça le cœur. Elle était sûre d'avoir fermé la fenêtre avant de se coucher.

L'intuition qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la chambre se confirma quand elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir près d'elle sur son lit. Une chaleur intense la saisit sous l'effet de la peur et son ventre se contracta. Elle n'osait même plus respirer.

- Je sais que tu es réveillée.

Tamao se détendit. Elle avait beau savoir que c'était Hao qui était assis sur son lit, il avait une voix si douce qu'elle l'apaisa instantanément. Curieusement sa voix ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Yoh. Calme, détendue, réconfortante.

Elle se permit de bouger un peu la tête vers lui et, grâce aux rayons de lune, arriva à distinguer sa silhouette près d'elle. Sa respiration reprit peu à peu un rythme normal. A l'instant où elle avait compris que c'était lui, elle avait su qu'elle était en sécurité, qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal. Pas cette nuit en tout cas.

Une main chaude se posa sur sa joue. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir mais elle avait l'impression que le regard du shaman millénaire la transperçait pour lire au plus profond de son cœur.

- Tamao, murmura-t-il doucement.

Elle cligna des yeux, cherchant à percer la pénombre pour distinguer son visage. Un coup de vent passa et soudain il ne fut plus là. Elle resta un instant immobile, cherchant à retrouver sa présence, avant de se dresser dans son lit, d'allumer la lumière et de parcourir la pièce des yeux. Elle était seule dans la chambre et sa fenêtre était fermée. Elle s'en approcha pour y jeter un coup d'œil de plus près et constata qu'elle était bien verrouillée de l'intérieur.

- Un problème ? demanda Ponchi, tiré du sommeil par la lampe de chevet.

- Non, tout va bien, répondit Tamao en éteignant.

Avait-elle rêvé ? Elle en doutait. Son cœur avait cogné bien trop fort pour que ce ne soit pas la réalité.

…

Une journée de plus passa, suivi d'une nuit. Tamao bougea, s'entraîna, apprit, courut, sauta, s'activa tout le temps que le soleil était là, puis plongea dans un sommeil sans rêve lorsque la lune prit le relai. Au matin, elle partit rejoindre les autres au restaurant plus tard qu'à l'accoutumé pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle se sentit immensément fatiguée.

Chocolove l'accueillit avec son habituel grand sourire et lui apprit que les matchs devaient reprendre dans l'après-midi. Enthousiasmés par la nouvelle, tous les shamans semblaient plutôt de bonne humeur.

Tamao se glissa entre les clients pour rejoindre la table d'Yoh et Anna et s'assit silencieusement près d'eux.

- Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un chocolat chaud et des croissants ? lui proposa aimablement Ryu.

- Non merci, je n'ai pas très faim.

- Il faut manger le matin, lui fit savoir Anna.

Tamao acquiesça mais sa tête se mit à tourner. Elle toucha le bras d'Anna et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son n'en sortit.

- Tamao ! appela Yoh, inquiet.

Anna la prit dans ses bras et l'examina rapidement.

- Elle a perdu connaissance.

Faust se leva aussitôt de la table d'à côté pour venir l'ausculter, Elisa accrochée à son bras.

- Les tâches sont réapparues sur ses avant-bras, constata-t-il. Tamao a-t-elle bien continué d'appliquer le produit comme l'avait prescrit les X-laws ?

Ponchi et Conchi se dandinèrent sur place, gênés.

- L'idiote, siffla Anna.

- Tamao a été gravement atteinte par le poison, analysa Faust. Le traitement n'a pas suffi à en faire disparaître toutes les traces, ce qui explique qu'il ressurgisse en ce moment.

- Où est son pot de crème ? voulut savoir Amidamaru.

Conchi piqua du nez sous la table mais Tokagerô prit de vitesse Ponchi et l'attrapa à la gorge.

- Réponds pour le bien de ta maîtresse, exigea Amidamaru.

- Elle l'a donné à Hao, avoua Ponchi d'une toute petite voix.

- Elle a quoi ? s'exclama Ryu, anéanti.

Il s'effondra sur sa chaise alors que Manta tirait une mine atterrée.

- Il a donc bien été touché finalement, conclut Anna d'une voix glaciale.

- Il vaut mieux que les X-laws ne l'apprennent pas, fit remarquer Faust.

- Tamao est trop gentille, murmura Yoh.

- Et ca va lui coûter la vie, finit Tokagerô avec cynisme. Même si on pouvait en re-fabriquer, il faudrait commencer par aller chercher l'ingrédient principal en France.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? demanda Manta.

Personne ne lui répondit.

- Attendez ! s'affola le jeune homme. Vous n'êtes tout de même pas en train de me dire que vous n'avez pas de solution ! Les X-laws doivent bien avoir un autre pot d'antidote.

- Non Manta, tu étais là quand ils nous l'ont donné, c'était le dernier, souffla Yoh.

- C'est ce qu'ils nous ont dit mais ils en ont peut-être un autre ! Tu sais que les X-laws ne sont pas un modèle d'honnêteté ! Il faut retourner les voir et leur dire qu'il nous faut plus de crème pour guérir Tamao !

- Ou trouver un moyen de faire l'aller-retour en France en une journée, raisonna Tokagerô.

Cependant ils savaient tous que cela leur était impossible.

Leurs réflexions s'arrêtèrent brusquement quand l'atmosphère du restaurant changea. Les gens qui auparavant riaient et plaisantaient à voix haute, s'interpelant même parfois entre tables, se firent soudain discrets, chacun murmurant avec ses voisins, la tête basse. Ryu se retourna à moitié pour découvrir sans surprise que le responsable de ces changements était Hao qui venait de faire une entrée remarquée dans le bâtiment.

- Vous désirez ? demanda poliment Karim qui assurait le service au bar.

- Rien merci, je ne fais que passer, déclina Hao en s'avançant directement vers la table de Yoh.

Ryu voulut se lever pour lui reprocher l'état de Tamao quand la main de Yoh sur son bras le contraint à rester assis. Il obéissait à son boss.

- Quelle idiote, sembla se dire Hao pour lui-même en jetant un regard méprisant à Tamao, toujours sans connaissance dans les bras d'Anna.

La poigne de Yoh se serra autour du bras de Ryu pour le forcer à ne pas intervenir.

Hao écarta alors son poncho, dévoilant un petit récipient en bois de bombu contenant une mixture à l'aspect verdâtre. Il le déposa sur la table devant Anna puis s'en fut sans explications. Même après sa sortie le restaurant resta calme, chacun lançant des regards suspicieux vers la table dont s'était approchée le plus puissant et le plus dangereux des shamans.

- Est-ce que… demanda Conchi avec espoir en sortant de sous la table.

Anna ne perdit pas de temps avec des hypothèses et entreprit aussitôt d'étaler de la mixture sur les marques de Tamao.

- Tu crois que ça va marcher ? osa demander Yoh.

- Ca vaut le coup d'essayer, lui répondit sa fiancée.

…

La mixture d'Hao sembla plus efficace que la crème des X-laws et les couleurs revinrent sur le visage de Tamao en même temps que ses esprits. Quand elle voulut se lever, on la somma de ne rien en faire et Ryu la porta comme une princesse jusqu'à son lit, la faisant rougir. Faust les suivit avec un sac rempli de garnitures que la jeune fille avait ordre de manger en totalité si elle ne voulait pas subir les foudres d'Anna.

- On va te laisser te reposer désormais, décréta le médecin en quittant la pièce. Mais Ponchi et Conchi resteront avec toi pour te veiller.

Les deux esprits, sérieusement amochés après la correction que les shikigamis d'Anna leur avait donnée, se mirent au garde à vous devant Faust.

- Reprends des forces, lança Ryu à la jeune fille avant de refermer précautionneusement la porte derrière lui.

Tamao soupira doucement et remonta ses couvertures jusque sous son nez.

- On te l'avait bien dit, lui reprocha Ponchi.

Sa maîtresse ne lui répondit pas. En revanche, elle rosit considérablement en découvrant Hao perché à sa fenêtre. Le jeune homme entra, ignorant les deux fantômes qui hurlèrent à son entrée. Ils allaient se hâter d'aller chercher du renfort quand les doigts du Spirit of Fire se refermèrent autour d'eux.

- Arrêtez, s'exclama Tamao en repoussant vivement les couvertures et en se redressant.

- Je resterais allongée si j'étais toi, lui fit remarquer Hao d'une voix atone en venant s'asseoir près d'elle.

- Libérez Conchi et Ponchi, lui demanda-t-elle en le fixant dans les yeux.

- Pour qu'ils aillent avertir Yoh et Anna de ma présence ? Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils nous importunent, je les libérerai en partant.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un regard brûlant qui la fit déglutir.

- Ca va mieux ? s'enquit-il d'une voix moqueuse.

Tamao baissa la tête pour ne pas le fusiller du regard comme elle en aurait envie.

- Une vie pour une vie, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-elle tout bas, essayant de comprendre pourquoi le shaman millénaire leur avait fourni le baume qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

Après tout, n'était-elle pas une faible shaman censée mourir lors de l'avènement de son nouveau royaume ?

- Si tu ne m'avais pas cédé ta crème, tes jours n'auraient pas été mis de nouveau en danger.

Tamao releva timidement la tête vers le jeune homme. Il ne souriait plus contrairement à d'habitude, son visage semblait sérieux. Ses iris d'un noir d'encre aspirèrent le regard de Tamao, la plongeant dans les abysses. Elle avait l'impression que le monde s'était arrêté de tourner. Tout autour d'elle s'était effacé. Ne restaient plus que ses deux pupilles plus noires que la nuit qui l'avaient emprisonnée.

Hao rompit le contact en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière.

- On peut dire que je te dois la vie, conclut-il. J'aurai difficilement pu faire le voyage jusqu'en France à ce moment-là pour me procurer moi-même le remède. Mais puisque je vais bientôt t'épargner lors de la destruction du monde, nous ne tarderons pas à être quittes. Et puis qui sait, ajouta-t-il d'une voix malicieuse, ses lèvres s'étirant en un mince sourire, si Anna ne se décide pas à quitter Yoh, peut-être même deviendras-tu ma femme.

L'idée fit rougir considérablement Tamao en même temps qu'elle déclencha un vrai charivari dans sa poitrine.

- Enfin, conclut-il, nous verrons cela.

Il lui fit une légère pichenette sur le nez qui suffit à la faire tomber sur son oreiller.

Hao se leva et le Spirit of Fire relâcha Ponchi et Conchi qui se tinrent l'un à côté de l'autre près de Tamao, surveillant le shaman de feu avec attention.

- Au revoir Tamao, la salua le jeune homme avant de disparaître dans une gerbe de feu.

La jeune fille met un moment avant de réaliser qu'il est parti, puis laisse son regard vagabonder vers sa table de chevet. Trois olives vertes traînent près de la lampe, apparues mystérieusement à la suite de son passage.


End file.
